


Ahoy!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [65]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #69 - Sailing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy!

“Ahoy!” The old scraggily man spoke, the language of the seven seas rolling of his tongue in a gruff and natural manner. “It had been all his idea, take a simple vacation, maybe a short cruise o' sorts. So, o' course, it was blamed on him when somethin' went terribly horribly wrong.

Kangin and Shiwon boarded t’ ship at sunup one summery day, and never looked aft, even when a storm tossed t’ little boat hither and thither across t’ ocean's angry surface.

When an enemy ship invaded, and took t’ elder hostage, Shiwon was at a loss.

And that’s when everythin’ went terribly horribly undeniably wrong.

Kangin went t’ Davy Jone’s locker involuntarily, tossed over t’ side, food for fish, bait for sharks, and no one ever forgave Shiwon. EVER. For t’ rest o’ his miserable life.” The man chuckled, seemingly amused by his short tale, before launching into a longer one about one infamous Shin Donghee and that unforgettable time that he evaded death and single-handedly wiped out the entire force of Shin Qi, a notorious and deadly band of pirates, consequently the very pirates who had murdered Kangin. But, the man – also known as Eeteuk, motherly figure of the sea, was the only one amused. His listeners were simply in shock.


End file.
